seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 26
Saber grinned, his face hidden behind his hair. "Next fight.." He said calmly, his usual tone has disappeared. It was replaced by a calmer voice. One that sent chills down all that heard it. "Galick vs. Sammy.. Or should we say, Roxas?" Roxas brushed his hair back and got up out his seat. "Well Legend. It's my turn.. When I win, I want a report on how bad I made the opponent look." Legend gave a thumbs up and pulled a notebook out of his bag. "Go on sir, I'm watching." Roxas flipped into the arena square and looked around. "So? Where is he?" The sky suddenly turned black as dark clouds rolled in. Heavy rain shot down followed by the crackle of purple lightning. Thunder boomed as a beast broke through the clouds, made of lightning itself. It raced down to the arena floor and blew the crowd back with a powerful explosion. Galick stood there, as small cracks of lightning raced along his large frame. "I'm here." He said, his voice deep and unsettling. He held out his hand and a small black cloud formed, tiny crackles of lightning shot out in all directions. "Roxas is it? This, cloud right here. It's all I need from my Devil Fruit." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Blah blah blah! Save me the chit chat and get your ass handed back to you." Roxas drew his sword and looked to Saber, signaling he was ready. Saber dropped his hand. "BEGIN!!" A lightning bolt struck down between the fighters, blinding the arena with purple light. Galick stood still and threw the small cloud out in front of him. It floated in the air calmly and slowly glided across the arena. Roxas stared at the cloud then back at Galick. "Now that's a little lack luster don't you think?" He asked, charging forward. He ducked under the cloud and dragged his sword along the arena. "Speaking of luster, SILVER LUSTER BLADE!!" He cut upwards, through Galick, his blade being followed by silver starry like substances. Galick reformed and grabbed Roxas by his hand, he pulled back his fist and punched Roxas down into the arena floor. "Do the marines not teach Haki anymore?" "Not unless you're a Vice Admiral... Or you're me." Roxas coated his leg in Haki as he kicked the side of Galick. A shock went through Roxas' body and he stumbled backwards. "Ow!!" He screamed, hopping around, holding his leg. "What the hell?!" "What?" Galick smirked. "You think Haki is exclusive to marines? Think again." Galick taunted as he punched Roxas into the ground. Cracks ran along the arena, reducing it to rubble. Galick shook his hand and dusted off the blood from Roxas' face. Roxas peeled himself from the ground and spat a plot of blood. "Oh now that hurt." He complained as he struggled to his feet. Roxas clenched his aching places that needed the most attention. He felt sharp pains throughout his entire body. "TK, I need a favor... Deus Ex Machina this for me. Please.." He pleaded before charging into a fight with Galick. His punches and kicks in highly to precise places, all of which blocked by Galick's large hand. "You've failed me TK..." Roxas whimpered as Galick slammed him down into the arena floor, sending massive cracks along the ground and into the stands. Galick stood up, his brow furrowed as he popped his joints. "Is that all marine? Are you or are you not a Rising Star? Cause this is pathetic. Absolutely intolerable." Punch after punch, he buried Roxas deeper into the ground, laughing over his howls of pain. "Scream! MORE MORE!!" Saber jumped down into the arena, a flash of golden flames stretched across the floor to catch Galick's attention. "You can stop now. The fight is over." Saber boomed, looking down to the broken marine. "Yikes, you really done a number on him." Roxas held his arm out, his hand quickly turning into a middle finger. He tried to say something but it came out too wheezy and indistinct from any word in any language. Galick was breathing heavily, his eyes still bloodshot and filled with murderous intent. He started to calm down as he was struck with a bolt of lightning. "Fine." He grunted as he kicked Roxas one last time. As he walked away he glared back at Saber. "Next time you interrupt me, you'll be the one in the ground." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc